1. Technical Field
This invention relates to food containers and, more particularly, to a date-identifying container for perishable food items.
2. Prior Art
Many food stuff, including fresh and frozen foods, have a use-by-date after which the item is no longer safe or suitable for human consumption. Should a person accidentally consume food that has expired they become susceptible to food poisoning and various other ailments, like gastro-intestinal discomfort and diarrhea, to name only a few. Although the food items are sold in packages and containers that have the use-by-date printed thereon, a consumer does not always keep the food stuff in the container or package that is was bought in.
Thus, a person may store food in the refrigerator or in a cupboard in a conventional container, like a plastic bowl with a lid, while discarding the original container that the product was bought in. As time progresses a user may forget what the use-by-date of a particular food item was. Unfortunately, when this occurs, people tend to simply discard the food so as not to run the risk of becoming sick from spoiled food stuff. This can become a very expensive practice if food, which is expensive, is repeatedly thrown in the trash due to the uncertainty of its use-by-date.
Accordingly, a need remains for a date-identifying container for perishable food items in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing food container that is convenient and easy to use, is versatile in its applications, is light-weight and durable in design, and eliminates the unfortunate possibility of a person eating or serving spoiled food. Such a container allows a user to indicate the date, in clear and easy to read manner, when the food stuff within the container is no longer safe for consumption. Advantageously, the container can be used to store fresh and frozen foods, alike. Persons find use for such a container both at home and in commercial establishments, like restaurants, delis and food catering businesses, to name a few.